Cake flavored Kiss
by cumberbumz
Summary: Mori finds himself losing control of his emotions and can't help the desire to taste Honey's cake... MorixHoney/HoneyxMori. YAOI. FLUFF. You've been warned.


It was an average day at the host club. Girls continued flooding into the music room as the hosts tended to the ladies already with their selected hosts.

Honey and Mori sat around a table with their usual guests, Honey chomping excitedly on a piece of cake and Mori sitting by, watching. It wasn't abnormal for Mori to at least _seem _like he was staring at Honey-senpai. It was his way of making sure nothing happened to him. But today...today it felt different. The way he was staring at Honey, he noticed, had passion rather than protectiveness. He found himself getting lost in the small boy's caramel eyes and wide grin. He was tempted to run his fingers through his light colored hair and stroke his soft skin.

This wasn't the first time, Mori had to admit, that he had thought about Honey in this way; as more than a cousin or a best friend. The feelings went back quite aways, but he had no problem keeping them hidden. Gradually, though, he found his emotions getting out of control. It had finally gotten to a point where he couldn't even control his stare. Or his heart rate every time Honey smiled up at him. Or the feeling of something breaking inside every time he saw Honey cry. Or the tightness in his chest when he wanted to tell the boy how he felt, but couldn't find the words...

Mori finally got a hold of himself and flickered his gaze down to Honey's cake. Mori wasn't one for sweets, but this particular slice of cake looked absolutely delicious. The cake itself was spongy and golden, and the frosting that topped it looked light and airy. The outside edge had a decorative border and it was all topped off with a strawberry. It didn't make much sense, in Mori's mind, why he wanted to taste that cake. But he did. Ever so badly.

Honey seemed to notice Mori's intense gaze on his cake and grinned.

"Takashi! Do you want some cake? I can get you a slice."

"Uh...no thanks, Mitsukuni," Mori replied in his bass voice, embarrassed. Honey looked up at him confusedly and tilted his head to one side.

"You sure? You looked like you wanted some just a bit ago!" Honey giggled and Mori could feel his face getting hot. Honey resumed eating his cake and the fangirls squeaked as they watched Honey bite into a piece. Mori watched Honey just as intently as the ladies.

Yet again, Mori felt an intense urge to taste _that _slice of cake. He still couldn't quite put a finger on why, but the feeling was overwhelming his senses. He glanced away anxiously, worrying he was losing his self control.

"Mitsukuni...may I...taste your cake?"

The fangirls stared in shock. They had rarely, if ever, heard Mori speak without being spoken to first.

"Sure, Takashi!" Honey stabbed the cake and scooped up a fair sized chunk. "Open up!'"

Mori obliged, allowing Honey to place the fork in his mouth and away once he closed it. He chewed slowly, savoring the delicious flavor, before swallowing. The fangirls squealed as Honey smiled in amusement. Honey devoured the rest of the cake, humming happily as he did so. Even after eating the cake he had so longed for, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. But the slice was gone, and any other slice wouldn't suffice.

"Ah...Mitsukuni...I would really like to taste more cake..." Mori didn't realize what he was saying until it had come out. This time, Honey looked surprised, too.

"Okay, Takashi! Let me just get anoth-"

Mori pressed his lips against Honey's, cutting off his sentence. The girls were all too shocked to make a noise.

"Nnng...!" Honey gasped in surprise. He had never been kissed in this way before. Actually, he had barely been kissed at all, aside from pecks on the cheek from fangirls and the forehead when his mother tucked him in as a child. Mori had stolen his first kiss, and he felt himself grow happier at the thought. After awhile, he grew accustomed to the feeling and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Mori's neck and lightly caressing it with his tiny fingers. At this point, Mori was dying with need to enter Honey's mouth, but he knew from Honey's lack of experience he wouldn't be able to take a hint. The younger man bit down gently on Honey's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Mori took this opportunity to dart his tongue between his lips and into his moist mouth. Not to his surprise, Honey's mouth tasted of cake and fruit, and a very appealing flavor he couldn't quite define. He tangled his fingers in the boy's golden hair, deepening the kiss.

"Taka...shi..." Honey breathed out hotly into the kiss.

Mori nearly knocked Honey over as he attempted to deepen the kiss further, but regained control of his senses and broke away. The two panted, their faces flushed red.

Mori realized how inappropriate his actions were. He shouldn't have attacked Honey's mouth without him giving a sign that he wanted it, too. Not to mention they were cousins.

"Mitsukuni, I'm...sorry..." Mori felt himself being eaten up by his shame. Honey gave a cheerful grin and giggled.

"Don't be, Takashi!" Honey launched himself at the tall man and clung to his arm. "I liked it," he whispered teasingly into Mori's ear. Mori's face reddened.

Unable to hold it in any longer, the girls burst into a fit of squeals that would make an untrained ear deaf.

Honey smiled and rested his head in the crook of Mori's neck.

"Love you, Takashi."

"I love you, too, Mitsukuni."


End file.
